zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/Hell Without you
" I have no time to waste with you girl. My friend is dieing. Goodbye." I announce as I, the Rage of Terror, the once overlord of darkness who is now searching for his past and trying to regain control of fear amongst all races, I mega leap up back to the mountain where my once friend, Selene knocked me off and pierced a friend. I went to battle against these four "heroes" trying to obtain Farore's Pearl in which we must use to secure us a base. My friends Andrea, Fonso and Shatter aided me to this battle. Yet Fonso is to weak to move, Andrea is slowly bleeding to death and Shatter, I believe his time as come. I land to the top quickly. Sonata is splattered against the rock. Japas is fried. Darunai is unconscious. Fonso is slowly getting up. Andrea isn't moving, yet blood keeps leaking. Shatter, he is dead. There is nothing I can do for Shatter, but Andrea may still live. I run to her side. Open her shirt slightly to that so that I can see the wound, no time for my boyish mind to take over and play with her body. Selene's blade pierced in horizontally through her ride side. I rip of some of my shirt and put it around her side. "Ty, I don't think she'll make it. I check her wounds, they are bad. She's got about a hour or two tell....well you know." Fonso states. " I won't let another friend die to me. Get Shatter's body, we need to go." I reply. " And the pearl?" Fonso reminds me. Farores pearl, almost forgot. I look to the left, and there it lay. I think of it being with me and it floats to me. " How did I?" I ask Fonso. " You are regaining control of the Rage Of Destruction." Fonso replies. " The Rage of Destru-" I am cut short. " No time! We gotta go if we wish to save them." Fonso shouts. I nod and we jump off the mountain only to be caught by his dragon which somehow appeared. We fly from town to town, seeking a doctor, but none assist us. They remind us who we are and say they won't help terrorist, criminals or killers. It would seem that Andrea will die. I could not bare loosing another friend. Though we really don't know much about each other, we talked some aboard the ship but that was it. I would think that I wouldn't care much for her, but I do. There is something about her which attracts me to her which I can't understand. I care more about her than my fallen comrade, Shatter, who I knew for a longer time. Could this feeling be love? But I just met. There is some odd spiritual presence that brings me closer to her. Also she is a freaking hot emo 13 year old girl, that might have something to do with it as well. "Ty......*cough* Ty, take me home please, to Mother & Child Island. I want to see my grandma.......*cough*" Andrea says sadly. " No problem. Fonso, Mother & Child Island!" I shout. " Got it, HEEYAH!!" Fonso replies and increase speed. We arrive not much after I said it. There is many houses. Andrea points to her's, a house made of wood, where as the others are made of stone. We land in front. Her family comes out quickly. They shout and scream for Andrea." Help! Andrea is hurt!" I shout. Her mother I suppose, runs out to us. " Momma?" Andrea ask. " I'm here baby, grandma will help you." She replies. We all head in. " I am Kayla, Andrea's mother. This is Darlene, my mother and this is Maleecia, my daughter." Kayla announces as I rush in and place her down. " My name is Ty-errr, Relyt. And this Alfy. We were all traveling to around the world and were ambushed by Ty and his group." I reply.`" Oh dear, I am sorry. Thankyou for bringing her here, I don't know how you got here so fast, but I am glad." Kayla thanks us. "Hmm, did you cover her wounds boy?" Darlene ask. " Uh, yes I did ma'am." I reply. " Good work. These wrappings are nicely applied. She would have made a day before dieing with these on. She'll be fine now." Darlene thanks us. " Would it be a trouble if we stay here for tonight?" Fonso ask. " Not at all." Kayla replies. Maleecia shows us to a room. We place our stuff down. Shatter is outside on Blaze Hurricane in the forest. He's dead so Blaze might as well eat him or dig him a grave him at least. We go into the bathroom and cut our hair. I cut mine shorter and Fonso cuts his into a pompadour. I grab a old black shirt and make a insignia's for us. The insignia is a circle with a skull and a sword through it, all in red ink. I made a arm band for me, a bandanna for Fonso and a bow for Andrea. The bow is red with black ink. I write Andrea a letter as for we are leaving soon. But we must make a trip to the village for supplies. " Ty, we can't stay and wait for her you know. We must obtain the last pearl." Fonso whispers. " I know Fonso, as much I want to stay with her, we must continue on. I wrote her a letter for when she wakes. We need to get to the village to by more supplies, understood?" I ask Fonso. " Yes, we must secure the pearl so we may take control of Sky City. We also need to regain more followers." Fonso replies. " True, but we can't just post a article in the newspaper saying "JOIN THE TERROR ARMY!". How do we recruit more?" I ask softly. " Well I'd have to say we need to make friends with someone who can hook us up with some gangs and crews. That's the best way I know and how we started. We'll talk more once Sky City is ours." Fonso whispers back. " Understood." I exit the building. I dart to the village and pick up food and drinks. I get some new clothes. Black boots, tighter black pants, a plain black shirt in which I will apply the insignia, hair color and bleach, clothes for Fonso, two black sweaters and a rose for Andrea. I return and look inside the room. I toss Fonso the clothes. We deliver the rose, bow, and letter to Andrea's dresser by her bead. I kiss her on her forehead and we book it. I look back, tears brewing in my eyes, I want to go back, be with her, but that is not a option. Unleashing pain onto mankind is the goal. " I know how bad you wanted to stay." Fonso tries to cheer me up. I get up and hit him in the forehead. The next day we flew off, apparently Blaze Hurricane ate Shatter. Andrea. Damn, this surely is going hell with out you. Part 2 of Event 1 >>